How i imagine Simon Snow and the Mage's Heir
by wordsmithwilson984
Summary: This is how I imagine Simon Snow and The Mage's Heir. these are not my characters, they belong to the inimitable Rainbow Rowell. there will be some original characters but if you don't see a (OC) next to their names, they belong to Rowell. this is my first fan-fiction so please bear with me. I will try to post a chapter every two weeks, please follow me and give me your feedback.
1. Chapter 1

**Simon Snow and the Mage's Heir**

Prologue

It was a cold night in Lancashire, the air was crisp, and the moon was red and full in the star littered dark blue sky. It was quiet, the streets were empty, all of the shops were closed, and the sidewalks were empty, except for one man. The man was tall and he was wearing a long tan trench coat and a black fedora pulled down so that it obscured his facial features. He was cradling a small bundle in his arms. The man walked swiftly and quietly through the night.

A few minutes later, the man stopped in front of a building. It had three-stories and was made from red bricks and it had a small courtyard. The sign above the doors said:

ST. Sebastian Orphanage est. 1889.

The man walked up to the front door and laid the bundle on the bottom step. He took a folded piece of paper out of his coat pocket and sat it on top of the bundle. He knocked on the door and then vanished in a puff of pink smoke.

The door to the orphanage opened and a woman stepped out onto the top step, soft light spilled out behind her. The woman looked around for the person who knocked, but saw no one. She heard a soft cry coming from the bundle on the bottom step. She gently scooped it up and pulled back the cloth and saw two small round cerulean blue eyes staring up at her from a pale little face. It was a baby, with hay colored hair and a small mouth that smiled at the woman.

The woman picked up and unfolded the piece of paper. It said:

Hello. This is Simon. Simon Oliver Snow. Please take good care of him. Thank you.

"Simon." She whispered to the baby. "Your name is Simon." She took the little boy inside and closed the door. Across the street, the man in the trench coat watched the whole scene, then he disappeared for good this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon Snow and the Mage's Heir

Chapter 1

One dreary august morning, Simon awoke to the same sound he awoke to every morning that of his digital alarm clock screaming at him to get up. And as usual Simon slammed his fist down on the snooze button and wrapped his blanket tightly around him and dozed off until his alarm went off again five minutes later. Simon didn't want to get out of bed for he knew that today, like every other day, held nothing but boredom and routine. He would get out of bed, brush his teeth, get dressed, have breakfast, watch the news with the other orphans, re-read The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, have lunch, play football with the orphans, have dinner, and go back to bed. It wasn't a bad way to spend his days but after a while he grew tired of it all. He longed for some excitement, an adventure, a magical adventure filled with wizards and witches and trolls and vampires and werewolves and elves and dwarves. But he knew such an adventure was impossible, for there was no such thing as magic, no matter how much he wanted magic to be real.

Simon lay in bed despising his monotonous, ordinary, non-magical life. Finally he gathered the willpower to get out of bed, get dressed, and go to the dining room for breakfast. He sat down at the long dining room table, in his usual spot. Most of the other orphans were already in their spots and chatting amiably amongst themselves. Ms. Goodheart, the woman who ran the orphanage, started bringing out bowls of cereal and the children quieted down. After all the children finished their cereal, they went out into the yard to play. Before Simon left the dining room, Ms. Goodheart told him that a woman would be coming by at noon to speak with him about attending a private boarding school.

"What school? Why would they want me? How did that even find out about me?" Simon asked'

"I don't know how they found out about you; maybe one of your teachers recommended you. But why wouldn't they want you? You're a smart kid Simon." Ms. Goodheart replied. "Anyway go play football with the other kids."

Simon went out into the backyard and played football with the other boys, but all the while he was thinking about the lady that would come from the school. At precisely noon there was a knock on the front door. Ms. Goodheart opened the door to see a tall woman dressed in a floor length navy blue dress and wearing a Yellow cardigan. She carried a brown briefcase.

"Hello. I'm Ms. Carrington from Watford. I spoke to you on the phone yesterday." The woman said.

"Oh yes! Come in! Come in!" Ms. Goodheart said. "Simon is in the backyard playing football with the others. I'll go get him. Please have a seat in the living room."

"No need to fetch me Ms. G I'm right here" Simon said, he seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

"Well then you can show Ms. Carrington to the living room while I make some tea."

Simon showed Ms. Carrington to the Living room and they sat opposite each other.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" said Ms. Carrington "I represent Watford school of Magicks and I would like to formally invite you attend. We have a very large and beautiful campus in …. Well I can't tell you where it is until you are enrolled. But I believe you'd like it very much." Simon sat with a puzzled expression on his face. "I can see that I've lost you. Here. Take this brochure." Ms. Carrington pulled a trifold brochure from her briefcase and handed it to Simon. The trifold contained an aerial photo of what Simon assumed was the Watford campus. Although he wasn't entirely sure due to the decrepit church, a massive wall was surrounding the campus and the moat surrounding the wall. There was also a large gray castle in the center of the campus. Upon closer examination Simon saw what appeared to be stables and unicorns grazing, he also noticed that things were moving in the picture.

A voice began to speak: This is Watford School of Magicks. Here, we offer a world class education; A place where young men and women, learn about the world of magick. Here at Watford, we educate our students in defensive, casual, and combative magic: as well as magic history and the magical community.

"So what do you say Simon? Would you like to attend Watford?" Ms. Carrington asked.

"School of Magicks? There's no such thing as magic. It only exists in books and movies." Simon scoffed. Although he was secretly and fiercely wishing she would prove him wrong in the next minute.

"No such thing as magic, you say?" Ms. Carrington's tone had a challenging edge to it. She put on a gold ring with a large emerald "_Light as a feather_" she said and pointed her finger with the ring on it at the couch Simon was sitting on. "Try to lift it" she ordered him.

Simon stood up and obeyed her. He lifted the couch a meter above the floor with ease. It did in fact feel _light as a feather._

"That's incredible," Simon said.

"Heavier than stone" Ms. Carrington spoke. And the couch plummeted to the floor with a loud thud. "Do you believe in magic yet, or do you require further proof?"

Ms. Goodheart walked in with a tray containing three cups of tea and a bowl of sugar. "You should go Simon. Opportunities like this don't come around very often. They're e even offering you full-ride scholarship." Ms. Goodheart said as she sat the tray of tea on the table.

But Simon didn't need any further convincing; he was already sold. A school devoted to teaching people magic? "Hell yes!" he thought. The only thing that was troubling him was the fact that he couldn't perform magic. As far as he knew, he was the least magical being on the planet. So why was this school practically begging him to attend?

"Watford looks like a really great place, and I appreciate your generous offer: But something is troubling me. Why exactly do you want me to attend and how did you find out about me?" Simon wanted to go this place more than anything, but he absolutely needed those two questions answered first.

"Eleven years ago, we received a letter from your parents. They had attended Watford when they were your age and they wanted to make sure that you attended to, but somehow they knew they wouldn't be around to see you go there. They gave us your name and the orphanage where they'd be leaving you," Ms. Carrington explained.

It sounded very strange to Simon, but he wanted to experience this magical world she was promising, wanted it with every fiber of his being. So he accepted this story. "I accept your offer MS. Carrington."

"Excellent! If I can have you two fill out these enrollment forms tonight, I can take you there tomorrow." Ms. Carrington handed them the papers, drank her cup of tea, thanked them for their time, and left.

"I'm so proud of you Simon! Tonight I'll make your favorite meal for supper and then I'll help you pack up your things," Ms. Goodheart gushed.

That night, they had spaghetti and meatballs with steamed greened beans on the side. Many of the other orphans congratulated Simon, while others griped that it should be them that get to go to a fancy boarding school. Ms. Goodheart helped Simon fold up his clothes and put them in the suitcase she had bought him that day. She also helped him stuff his Tolkien and classic horror novels in it.

"Oh look at this, Simon! It's the red rubber ball the kids got you for your birthday last year! You should take this to remember us by. And if you get lonely, you can look at it and remember you have a whole family that loves you." Ms. Goodheart put it in the suitcase and hugged Simon. "I know you'll do great. I'm so proud of you; you've been a son to me, and it's a little hard to let you go; but know that I'll always love you Simon."

"You've been a mother to me. I love you too." Simon whispered.

With that, they said their goodnights and went to bed, each hoping the other wouldn't miss them too much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Simon Snow and the Mage's Heir**

**Chapter 3**

Simon awoke once more to the shrill shrieking of his alarm clock; and once more he hit the snooze button; not so that he could sleep longer and avoid his dull reality, but so he could take in the details of the room where he had spent the last ten years of his life. He had so many memories in this room- hell- in this orphanage. And in a few hours he'd be leaving it all behind, and suddenly the thought of leaving it all behind brought on a tidal wave of emotions. He felt saddened by the thought of leaving his friends and Ms. Goodheart behind. The boy was thrilled about getting to go to a school where he would learn about magic and magical creatures. But mostly he was terrified. Afraid that he would never return to St. Sebastian, or that there really wasn't anything magical about him, or that yesterday had been a dream, or worse, a very convincing lie. All of these thoughts and emotions whirled around.

Simon conjured up the willpower to rise up out of bed and ready him for the day ahead. He saw that his roommate Frederick had already the left room. As he pulled on his blue flannel button-up shirt and khakis, Simon wondered what life at Watford would be like. What would the other students be like? Would he make any friends? What kinds of classes would they offer? _"Oh well,"_ he thought _"I'll find out soon enough." _He combed his golden hair and brushed his teeth. As Simon was flossing he looked in the mirror and thought: _Do I really want to do this? From what I've heard from the older kids, Winston middle school isn't so bad. What exactly am I getting myself into_? He shrugged off these thoughts and went downstairs for breakfast.

As Simon entered the dining room he was greeted by the scent of blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs and sausages. All the seats were filled and it appeared that everyone was waiting on him to arrive before eating. Simon looked around the table and saw that everyone was smiling at him, except for Frederick. Frederick had been Simon's best friend for basically their entire lives, and Simon guessed the boy probably wasn't thrilled about losing his best friend. What was worse was the fact that Simon hadn't had the bollocks to tell him he was leaving yesterday. Simon sat in his seat beside Frederick.

"Good morning, Simon!" everyone chimed, except for Frederick who was staring at his plate. He appeared to be lost in thought.

"Good morning everyone," Simon said rather sheepishly, he wasn't used to being the center of attention. It felt good yet uncomfortable at the same time.

"We're all very excited that you're getting such a wonderful opportunity!" Ms. Goodheart gushed; she had a look of pride on her face.

"Congratulations."

"Have fun."

"Learn lots and make new friends."

Their words of congratulations, well wishes, and encouragement washed over Simon, and he blushed a deep shade of red. He hadn't done anything deserve such praise.

"Enjoy you're new life without us," mumbled Frederick. Simon heard an accusing and betrayed edge to his voice. Frederick was acting very unusually.

"Let's eat up, everyone! Simon, Ms. Carrington will be here around nine o'clock." Ms. Goodheart said.

Everyone dug into their food, except for Frederick who mostly pushed his food around his plate. Something was clearly bothering him, so Simon was determined to get answers out of him after breakfast.

Once everyone had emptied their plates they took them to kitchen to wash them. After that, the kids went to the backyard to play football, except for Simon and Frederick who went up to their shared room to talk.

"What's going on with you, Fred?" Simon demanded.

"What's going on with me? What's going on with you?! You apply to some fancy boarding school, get accepted, and don't even have the bollocks to tell me about it? What, were you just going to slip away without telling me about it? Without telling anyone about it? Why didn't you say something? I thought I was your best friend!" Frederick was shouting as he said this.

Simon stood silently for a moment: he didn't know how to respond.

"Look, Frederick, I didn't apply to this school. Yesterday a woman from the school came here and told me I was accepted.

"Yeah right. What makes you so special?" Fred's face was turning red and he was fighting back tears.

"Look, I –"

"Save it Snow! I don't wanna hear it. Enjoy your new life! Enjoy your new friends!"

Fred stormed out of the room, leaving Simon alone in the room. Simon flopped down on his bed, Fighting back tears of his own. Simon felt an overwhelming mix of sadness, flustration, and confusion. He should feel happiness. He'd been accepted by this mysterious and supposedly magical school, but this strange miracle had apparently cost him his best friend as well.

Simon lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling until about noon when Ms. Goodheart knocked softly on his door.

"Simon? There's someone at the door for you."

'


End file.
